Chaos and Destiny
by Krac
Summary: --FIN-- It's time for Rogue, Gambit and Cypher to make their stand against Magneto. Mystique tries to save her daughter.
1. Little Happiness

Disclaimer.  I do not own X-Men Evolution. I swear on my MP3 collection that I am just borrowing some of the characters and promise to return them all when I'm finished playing…alive and relatively unharmed.  Except Scott Summers…I need to remove the stick from that boys ass.

****

****

**Chaos and Destiny**

****

**One**

The scene outside the window could have warmed anyone's heart; several of the students from the Xavier Institute were playing a friendly game of touch football, smiling and laughing as if like normal teenagers they had the world by the tail.  But it didn't warm Magneto's heart, he knew that the children he watched were anything but normal-mutants like himself ostracized by society and feared by those born without incredible 'gifts'.  Instead of soothing him the innocent play chilled the fraction of his heart still left open to be hurt by the injustice of the world-these poor children didn't realize they were in the middle of a war for survival.  

Spinning he faced the office's other occupant; "I suppose I should thank you for taking such good care of my employee Charles.  It was rather impulsive of them all to play detective without telling me where they were going."

"Nonsense Eric," Charles Xavier shook his head and offered his former friend a ghost of a smile, "Asli felt she had to help her 'family' and nothing you could have done would have stopped her.  It was just luck that I sent my team to search for the mutant murderer…"

"And you refuse none in need." Eric Lensherr's voice was cold, "Even sworn enemies.  One day Old Friend your philanthropy will be your undoing." 

Xavier shrugged looking down at the motorized wheelchair that was his means of transportation, "Some would say it already has.  Cypher sustained a dislocated right shoulder, a not too deep cut on her throat and severely exhausted her powers with the energy shockwave she produced.  With luck she'll be up and around in a few days and ready to rejoin you."

"But for now you'd like her to stay here am I right, Charles?" Underneath his helmet Magneto lifted an eyebrow, "If I didn't trust Cypher's loyalty I would wonder if your motives were purely innocent."

Ever used to keeping a blank face Xavier cocked his head curiously, "That's strange Eric I thought you mistrusted all of your employees."

"Not Cypher."

"And why is that?" the telepath couldn't help himself, he had to know.

Even hidden Magneto's smile was a dark, grim thing; "Because she knows very well that I would kill her if she ever betrayed me.  Fear is a powerful motivator."

***************************

Absently, Asli lifted her left hand to scratch at the dressings covering the right side of her neck where three nights ago her father's knife had almost punctured her artery.  Her burst of energy had destroyed his robotic life support in effect killing him-again-but as a reflex he had pressed down; just not hard enough to kill Asli. Apparently good-or not so bad as the case was-had won the day because Asli and her friends were still alive. 

She had awoken in the Med lab of the Xavier Institute while the resident doctor Hank 'Beast' McCoy had been stitching the shallow wound.  The hacker hadn't been allowed to leave her bed since.  One didn't argue with fuzzy, blue ape like men who had the power to dispense heavy painkillers especially not with a relocated shoulder that throbbed whenever one moved.

Memories of happier times drifted the hallways of Xavier's; they were beginning to make Asli feel more than just a little stir crazy.  She knew Magneto had arrived to check on her wellbeing, which meant it was time to return to his base with the other Acolytes.  "I don't know you." A small voice called from the doorway.

Asli shifted and set down her book to get a better view of her visitor-a skinny, dark haired young girl-if Asli hadn't known who the only girl her age in the building was the eyes and accent would have given it away.  Illyana Rasputin-the little girl she had traded her freedom for.  Asli smiled thinly at Pitor's little sister, "That's because I don't live here.  I'm just staying until I'm better."

"Are you sick?" Illyana moved closer obviously pleased that the stranger wasn't treating her like a child.

The hacker shook her head trying her best to keep the sadness from her eyes, "No, I had an accident and got hurt.  The X-Men brought me here so I could get better."

"My brother is an X-Man!" Illyana smiled widely jumping on to the end of Asli's bed without being asked, "They call him 'Colossus' because he is big and strong.  Do you know him?"

Against her will Asli smiled at the vivacious little girl, "Yes I do.  That would make you Illyana, right?"

The dark head bobbed and she beamed, "Uhuh, I'm eight…who are you?"

"I'm Cypher," she bit down a gasp of pain from her shoulder as she tried to get comfortable again, "But my friends call me Asli."

Illyana scrunched up her face, "Are you an X-Man too? Is that why you have two names like Pitor?"

"Sort of," Asli hedged-there really wasn't a need to let the kid know she was a lackey to a despotic Mutant terrorist.

"I've seen pictures of you in Pitor's room-he hid them but I was snooping for presents," Illyana blurted our looking very excited; "Do you know my brother?  Do you know his girlfriend Kitty?"

In normal circumstances Asli could keep a poker face with the best of them but this caught her off guard; Pitor still had drawings of her? Slowly she considered what the best answer would be, "I do Illyana, we used to be friends a long time ago…"

"But you're not any more?" Illyana cut in-not limited by her brother's taciturn nature, "Did you guys fight? Is that why you aren't friends and you don't live here with everyone else?"

"How'd you get so smart?" Asli asked lifting one dark eyebrow.

"Logan says it's because I ask a lot of pesky questions."

The hacker laughed unexpectedly; Wolverine would find an eight year old's curiosity 'pesky', "That's the best way to learn."

For a second Illyana looked thoughtful then launched into another round of questions, "Asli why were you sad when I came to the door?"

Asli opened her mouth to answer but was beaten to the draw, "Illyana-that is enough questions."

Both girls turned to the door filled with Pitor Rasputin's towering body; the little girl jumped from the bed and rushed to her brother.  The love in their eyes made Asli's heart clench, _nice to see I did the right thing after all, _she watched Pitor lift the girl into his arms with unconcealed happiness.  "It's okay Pitor, I don't mind.  Illyana's my first visitor since the others left."

Pitor ignored her and addressed his sister, "Katya has been looking for you-she wanted to make cookies with you this afternoon."

The face the little girl made proved that she too had been subjected to Kitty's horrible culinary skills already in her short sojourn at the Mansion. "I better go…" Illyana smiled at Asli brightly, "Kitty can't cook but she's big enough to put everything in the oven for me because I'm not allowed to yet."

"It was nice meeting you, Illyana." Asli gave the girl a bright smile that she really didn't feel.

Returning the smile the child slid from her brother's arms, "Bye Asli." She stopped to glower up at Pitor, "Pitor, I don't know why you and Asli aren't friends anymore but I think you should both forgive each other." Her voice dropped to a stage whisper, "She's sad Pitor and I think she needs a friend."

Without a backward glance Illyana skipped away leaving silence behind in her wake.  Awkwardly Asli lifted her eyes to Pitor's face; schooling her own features into blankness, "I suppose I should thank you for saving me."

"It was Katya's idea," His voice was harsh; "I can not believe you killed your own father."

"I won't apologise for doing what I had to." Asli narrowed her eyes.

Pitor's face darkened with anger-Asli supposed she had earned some of it, "Such practicality. And Avalanche was another practical decision of yours?"

Asli flinched as if she had been struck; how had Pitor found out about her relationship with Lance Alvers? "That's none of your business is it?" Closing her eyes to block the hurt Pitor's tone caused Asli sighed, "You and Kitty seem like a happy pair-with Illyana you almost seem like a family."

"You have no right to talk about them."

"And you have no right to judge me." Even to her own ears Asli's words sounded bitter.

"Now, now children play nice." Magneto's voice broke in making Asli wish people would wear bells when walking by the Med Lab to alert the sick to their presence.

The Master of Magnetism was clad in his helmet and battle gear he beckoned to Asli, "I trust you are healed enough to come home Cypher, your team-mates have missed you."

One last look at Pitor's angry face stiffened the hacker's resolve-she **had to stop Magneto so that no one else would loose their loved ones to his madness, "Ready when you are Boss."**

***************************

"Relax Chère," Remy sat down next to the Gothic teen and offered her a heart wrenching smile.  

He had been trying to duplicate the intimacy they had felt in New York the week before but in the wake of Bender's death and Asli's kidnapping, Rogue had withdrawn once more.  Perhaps now that Asli would be returning from the X-Men's medical facilities with a clean bill of health, the younger girl would be able to put her demons to rest with a little help from all of her friends. 

"I am relaxed Swamp Rat." Rogue's tone however implied anything but.

Remy shook his shaggy head, "If dat's you relaxed I'd hate to see tense Chère…you look ready to spit diamonds."

A buzzer sounded indicating that someone had breached the front door of Magneto's secret base, "Is that them?"

Rising to his feet Remy put himself between Rogue and the door-he knew it was pointless to try and protect an invulnerable girl but he couldn't help the urge.  "Mebbe Chère but Remy don think de bells would go off for Bucket head _hein?"_

"Well who on earth is crazy enough to break into Magneto's lair?" Rogue put a hand on her hip and glared at him-Remy shivered despite himself.

"We'll see."

The two young mutants readied themselves to face what lay on the other side of the door.  Seconds ticked by as the intruder punched in a security code; then the door slid open revealing their unexpected visitor.  "Momma?" Rogue's jaw dropped; there in all her blue, furious glory stood Mystique.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Teehee…So this was quicker than I thought it would be…what can I say I was inspired.

Ish-I know there's a scale down of drama and angst here but I promise more…how about the Illyana/Asli conversation?  I make no promises about Rogue not dying…I mean Destiny *could* be wrong…but then where's the fun in a happy ending.  I told you some one was gonna die

Star-Of-Chaos - *Grin* Yep, Scooter's got a good helping of humble pie coming anytime now.  I'm glad you liked the story enough to comment.  I love torturing him.

Pixie Flyer – Hey, better late than never…Just throw me a review once and a while and I'm happy.

All I want for Christmas are some new reviews…new reviews…new reviews.

BTW I don't own the song 'Little Happiness' it's all Aimee Allen and her record company's…I just enjoy the tunes…

Aimee Allen – Little Happiness

When nothing matters now and you're not sure if it ever did  
When life is grey or black or whatever color it is  
When the sound of his voice screaming in your ear  
Melts with the tender vision the noise disappears  
  
You're letting him back in  
To break you once again  
You're crawling in your skin  
You're forgiving him  
You hold it in  
  
Her mascara draws his picture on her face  
And all these pictures that he's framed take up his space  
These awkward elevator moments of happiness  
Just keep her open to the cycles of viciousness  
  
Letting him back in  
To break you once again  
You're crawling in your skin  
You're forgiving him  
You hold it in  
  
Letting him back in  
To break you once again  
You're crawling in your skin  
You're forgiving him  
You hold it in  
  
Holding on  
For a little happiness  
Holding on  
For a little happiness


	2. Misunderstood

**Two**

If they had been travelling in a car Asli would have stared out the window at the passing scenery pointedly ignoring her companion-but this was a giant metal sphere and there was no ignoring Magneto for the time being.  _At least he's taken his silly helmet off; the thing is a distracting eyesore at the best of times; Asli grumbled to herself.  _

This however was a time when Asli wished Magneto would stop talking to allow her time to brood, "I was surprised to learn from Charles that the doctor who created your redesign was your father…"

"Yeah, well unlike your family-mine never trumpeted their dysfunction for the world to see." Asli rolled her eyes-why couldn't people let it go that she had killed her father? As far as she was concerned Randall Carter died the same day as his wife.  Everything after that was a nightmare-someone else's nightmare.

A ghost of a smile played around the edges of Magneto's eyes-the first time Asli had seen one reach that far; "Yes, and unlike my charming daughter you actually succeeded in killing your father."

Asli clenched her fists in frustration, "Does it make you wonder what else I'm capable of? I mean I killed the man who raised me, betraying you would be easy."

Magneto's eyes narrowed as he stared at the hacker weighing her words; finally he laughed out loud.  Asli lifted an eyebrow, "Glad to know I amuse you."

"Dear girl," the mirth in Magneto's voice was more disturbing than the laughter, "Whatever you are-you are far too practical to try a palace revolt.  You might not like working for me but you've burned too many bridges to leave my service.  I don't think you want to go back to being on the run again do you?"

"That's the second time today that I've been referred to as 'practical'…I'm beginning to believe it's not a complement," She sucked her breath in past her teeth and decided she didn't care enough to lie to Magneto anymore, "There are days I really hate you.  This is one of them."

"Hate me as much as you want Cypher," Magneto's eyes were cold once more-apparently the bonding moment was over, "Just fear and obey me and there won't be any problems."

Turning away Asli folded her arms across her chest winching slightly at the pulling in her shoulder.  She was tired of fearing and obeying anyone; there was no way she would let Magneto control her or her friends any longer.  Asli had been waiting for a sign that would tell her that it was time to break away.  As far as she could see there was no time like the present.

***************************

A bead of sweat dropped into Kitty's left eye as she tried to scrub the blackened bits of cookie off of the cookie sheet.  She really hadn't meant to forget about them it had just happened.  "Hey Kitty?" the X-Woman lifted her head from the dishes at the sound of Illyana's voice.

"Yeah Squirt?"  She flicked a few bubbles towards the little girl.

Illyana screwed up her face and flung the offending bits of soap back at the teen, "Why isn't Asli an X-Man anymore?"

Fighting her urge to choke Kitty wiped off her hands and levelled a serious gaze at Illyana, "How did you meet Cypher?"

"I was downstairs playing hide and seek with Jamie and she was in the Med Lab all alone so I talked with her."  The Russian girl's features settled into a determined pout, "Why isn't she an X-Man?"

With a sigh Kitty decided that half honesty was the best policy, "Do you remember Pete and me telling you about the bad man Magneto?"

"He's the one that took me away from Mommy and Daddy," Illyana frowned, "He sent me to all kinds of Doctors to make sure I got better when I was sick, but he made Pitor do bad things for him."

The little girl looked so proud that she knew the answer to Kitty's 'grown-up' question it made the brunette's heart lurch, "That's right.  He also made Asli work for him-that's why she was one of Pete's friends."

"But Pitor got away and became an X-Man why didn't Asli?"

Kitty opened her mouth without thinking, "Cypher didn't want to stay with Magneto but she did so that her other friends would be safe."

Illyana digested this timbit for a minute then nodded sagely, "I bet that's why she's so sad and Pitor's angry at her.  He's probably worried the bad man will hurt her."

"Niet," Pitor's voice was full of half restrained anger about the topic his sister and girlfriend were discussing, "This is not something you need to know Illyana, and it's time for bed." 

Illyana's smile didn't dim one watt-she was used to her older brother's moods, "Read me a story Kitty?"

"Ummm," Kitty looked into her boyfriend's obviously furious face and shook her head, "Why don't you get Kurt to so that Pete and I can finish the dishes?"

The dark head hung a little until she remembered all the voices the fuzzy blue mutant would use during story time-he was more fun than Kitty some nights.  "Okay," she ran over and hugged Kitty before turning to her brother and bear hugging his massive legs, "Love you. Good night."

For the second time that day Pitor waited while his sister walked away so that he could have a 'conversation' with a troublesome female.  "Why did you tell her that Cypher didn't want to go back to Magneto, Kitty?  She doesn't need lies to make things seem happier than they are.  She is a traitor there is nothing noble about that."

Kitty narrowed her eyes-she wasn't pulling rose coloured wool over the child's eyes, "Because it was the truth.  If Cypher hadn't gone back to Magneto he would have hurt the other Acolytes until she did.  She thought he would come after you or Illyana so she went back."

"What?" the look on Pitor's face clenched Kitty's heart-it wasn't the truth but it was close enough-Pitor looked absolutely shell shocked. 

The Valley girl puzzled, why had she just told her boyfriend why he couldn't be with the girl he really loved? It didn't make sense.  "She asked me not to tell you." Kitty moved closer and wrapped her arms around Pitor's large frame.

"Then why did you?" His voice was rife with emotion but he let Kitty continue to hold him.

Tears welled in Kitty's eyes; she had said too much to take it back now, "Because I couldn't stand watching you hate her when she was only protecting you and the others.  Because she almost died in that basement thinking that she disgusted the man she cared about-that no one would miss her if she did die.  It isn't fair Pitor; Asli's given up too much to be treated like that."

Slowly, Pitor disentangled Kitty's arms from his body and stepped back from the crying brunette. With all the gentleness in him he lifted Kitty's chin and lightly kissed her lips, turning away from her as soon as it was over.  As hard as she tried Kitty couldn't stem the tears flowing freely from her eyes-she was crying for both of them and the injustice of things left unsaid.  When he finally spoke Pitor's voice held the rasp of barely controlled tears, "I need to be alone."

As she watched him walk away Kitty could taste the salt of her own tears-it was a bitter taste.

***************************

"When do you expect Magneto to return?" Mystique's voice was cold as she eyed the way Remy was standing close to Rogue with obvious displeasure.  The empty look on her face spoke volumes of how she felt about the older man wooing her daughter.

Rogue looked her adoptive mother in the eye without flinching unwilling to be intimidated anymore, "We don't know.  He went to get Cypher from the X-Mansion."

"Cypher who?" a dark blue eyebrow lifted.

Rogue could feel Remy's smirk-he liked knowing something Mystique didn't.  "Cypher is de other Acolyte _fille…she had an accident."_

"What kind of 'accident'?" 

Rogue cleared her throat and thought about the short version of events wondering if it came down to her and Mystique would she be able to do what Asli had done, "The kind where her cyborg father killed a bunch of her friends, kidnapped her then tried to kill her only to have Cypher kill him."

"Never a dull moment with de Acolytes _hein," Remy pulled out a deck of cards and began shuffling them absently._

"For which I'm grateful," Asli's voice broke in as she strode through the door at Magneto's heels; Rogue had to admit that even with three days worth of rest in Hank's tender care the hacker still looked like shit.  It concerned her that Asli was burning the candle at both ends, "All that clean living with the X-Geeks is enough to kill a girl."

Remy was on his feet and embracing Asli before Rogue could even pull a sentence together, "Petite, next time you do somethin' like dat warn Gambit…if we lost you dere'd be no one to protect de ragin' Cajun from de Rogue."

A wide smile broke Asli's face as she strode forward laying her hand gently on Remy's forehead-Rogue felt a lurch of unwarranted jealousy that her friend could touch the Cajun when she couldn't; "Poor Remy," Asli grinned with a sing-sing voice, "You must have hit your head-I've never protected you from Rogue."

"Children," Magneto's voice called the young people away from their happy world where they didn't work for a psychopath-naturally they resented him for it, "As amusing as your banter is perhaps someone would like to tell me why we have a visitor."

Turing their eyes to Mystique Rogue had to chuckle-Asli and Remy were feinting disinterest just a touch too hard-even for their normally cool exteriors, "No welcoming me back with open arms Eric?"  
  


"If I didn't expect you to stab me in the back I just might Raven," Magneto's smile was just as fake and cold-but at least they were playing nice; "Is there a specific reason for your return or is this a social call?"  
  


Mystique's face became utterly still causing a shiver to turn down Rogue's spine; it was after all Asli's second favourite expression, "Destiny saw that you had something big planned.  I couldn't resist the challenge."

At the mention of the blind far-seer Rogue narrowed her eyes, reading between Mystique's careful words told the goth that it had been Irene's will that Mystique rejoin Magneto.  Rogue knew very well how much Mystique loathed the master of magnetism; that had been one of the shape-shifter's few coherent thoughts the teen had absorbed.  "Did Destiny inform you if it was a successful venture?"  One of Magneto's pale eyebrows lifted in question.

"No," Mystique's voice was firm, "She didn't tell me if you would succeed or fail only that you'd try."

Before she could stop herself Rogue began to speak, "Try what?"

Conflict flitted across Magneto's face, vanity warring caution-in the end his desire to demonstrate his genius won out, "I had hoped to wait for the whole team before sharing my plans but it seems that is no longer an option." He cleared his throat and Rogue flicked her eyes to Asli to see if the hacker had any clue about what was coming next.

The three Acolytes stood in silence waiting for Magneto to continue their breath not quite baited, "In two days we are going to annihilate the members of the Friends of Humanity at their national rally in Washington DC. Preferably, before Graydon Creed announces his candidacy for President."

From the corner of her eye Rogue could see Mystique flinch and pale slightly underneath her natural blue hue; the name Graydon Creed meant something to her mother she would bet good money on it. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yippie! I finally finished this chapter! I thought it would never end-it just didn't want to write itself.  Happy New Years everyone…Party time! Consider this your present from me.

Ish- Still no clue about who gets to die…muhahahahaha. If you want to play the 'who is more evil?' game I'm in…BTW when do I get the next chappie in your epic? Hummmm?????  I know there wasn't much Romyness but I figured the Kitty/Pitor/Asli angst was enough for one chapter.  But like I keep telling you…there won't be a happy ending…or one that won't result in my stoning. I really haven't decided if Remy's **actually** going to get Rogue.

Pixie Flyer – I try not to model characters on myself-where's the fun in that? I do however model characters on my friends and people I meet.  For instance there really is a guy who looks like Shade…and one of my roommates was the basis for Bender. The only thing Cypher and I have in common is short hair and attitude. Fortunately, my father is not a homicidal cyborg.

Here are the lyrics for the Chapter title…I don't own them…the folks at the record label and Marry Me Jane do…

Marry Me Jane - Misunderstood

I'm not courageous I'm everything that they say  
Fame is outrageous I'm really wasting away  
I'm your man I'm your genie I'm your junkie  
I'm your man I'm your maybe I'm your must be  
Life's a little to intense  
I'm a little too in pieces  
If I could I would act like I should act  
Little misunderstood  
Rumors are dangerous  
Don't believe what they say  
I'm not contagious  
In time it will fade  
I'm your man I'm your monkey I'm your magic  
I'm your man I'm your memory I'm your static  
Life's a little too intense  
I am less than perfect  
The world is too immense  
I'm a little too in pieces  
If I could I would act like I should act  
Little misunderstood  
Little misunderstood  
These four walls  
Scream like sirens  
Damn this neighborhood  
I'm so good  
Life's a little too intense  
I'm a little too in pieces  
If I could I would act like I should act  
Little misunderstood  
Little misunderstood


	3. Make You Mine

Note…

Blah – narration

_Blah_ – thought/French phrases

**Blah** – telepathic/internal banter 

****

**Three**

****

Soft music wafted in the air mixing with the light incense Bender had liked to burn while he and Rogue meditated; even as psychic residue in her mind the quiet telepath was insistent that she focus on controlling her psyches.  Unlike some of the psyches, Rogue liked having him in her head-it meant that even though he was dead a piece of Bender lived on. It was comforting in its own strange way.  

For once the Goth was happy to get away from the other Acolytes and the reality facing them all.  There were many things Rogue was willing to rationalize to stay in Magneto's service-she couldn't leave Asli, Remy or even John alone here.  But she wasn't willing to kill not even while fighting the good fight.  Rogue knew well enough that the others didn't have her morals-she'd been in each of their minds. 

"**Focus." Bender's voice echoed through her mind abruptly bringing Rogue back to the task at hand, "****Deep breaths Rogue, let it all go.  Empting your mind is the only way to begin this."**

"**I'm tryin'**," Rogue answered him silently, "**It's kinda hard when your thoughts are clomping around like elephants wearin' tap shoes**."

A smile lit the Goth's face-she could feel Bender laughing inside her mind, something he had hardly ever done in life but now relished thoroughly.  Rogue's head shot up as a knock sounded at her door. "**Are you going to answer that?**" Bender asked.

"Depends who it is," Rogue answered aloud then cursed herself-the last thing she needed was the other Acolytes thinking she was crazy.

Rising stiffly from the hour she had spent sitting on the floor in the lotus position Rogue moved to the door and swung it wide.  "What do you want Swampy?" she lifted an eyebrow in response to Remy's perma-smirk.

"_Chère_ do Remy's ears deceive him or are you talkin' to yourself?" he leaned against the doorframe with practiced ease, "If you wanted company all you had to do was ask _hein_."

The Goth shook her head wondering where the sensitive young man who had whispered calming words to her in the darkness had disappeared to. It didn't take a mind reader to know that there was more to Remy Labeau than just the over-confidant, joking, womanizer that he let everyone see and it frustrated Rogue that the Cajun couldn't just drop his shields. 

"**Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?**" Bender piped up from Rogue's subconscious, "**Maybe you should take your own advice?**"

A frown creased Rogue's face as she digested the telepath's bit of helpful advice; letting down her guards was easier said than done.  "_Chère_?"  She looked up and Remy's face was once more full of the compassion he had shown in New York, "Dose voices of yours getting' too loud?"

"Nah," she offered the Cajun charmer a small smile, "Bender's just giving me some advice on my love life."

Remy's smile widened, "_Chère has a love life?"_

It was Rogue's turn to smile slyly, "Oh yeah Swamp Rat, I can see the guys beating the door down to win a chance with the untouchable girl."

"Den Chère had better get her eye sight tested," Remy's voice was light but Rogue could sense a hint of strain amongst the joke as if he didn't want to make the moment more serious than it already was, "Remy is here."

"Remy…" Rogue moved away from the door and her team-mate-the look in his eyes told her everything she didn't want to know, "We can't…I'll hurt you…You'll hurt me…neither of us are masochists. You deserve better than that."

Instead of leaving with his metaphorical tail between his legs like Rogue hoped Remy stepped inside her room and shut the door behind him.  His red on black eyes still earnest and searching Rogue's green orbs, "_Chère, let Remy decide what he deserves __hein.  He told you dat he'd kiss you one day and Remy…he…I meant it."_

Rogue held her breath as he moved close enough to touch but frustratingly stayed just out of reach.  His gloved hand lifted to Rogue's face with infinite slowness- for a second the Goth thought her heart would hammer through her chest before Remy reached his goal-but eventually he took her face carefully in his hands.  Their eyes locked as they stared at each other from inches away leaving Rogue intensely aware of the fact that Remy's hand was gripping her chin.  Even dazed Rogue could see Remy moving closer and closer as if he would kiss her.

A need to protect Remy-if only form himself was all the spurring Rogue needed to she tear out of Remy's grasp, "You were gonna kiss me weren't you?" she asked putting a few more inches between their bodies her face beginning to flush with anger; she was the Rogue she had to stay apart from others to protect them, "Who says I want any more of you in my mind Swamp Rat?  You have no right to pull that snake charmer routine on me!"

"_Chère_…" Remy face fell as Rogue's righteous anger washed over him. 

Rogue had never seen the young man look so vulnerable, so utter lacking in confidence but now was the time to push him away before he got any closer-before they fell any further.  Meeting Remy's ruby and obsidian eyes Rogue steeled herself; she would be the strong one, "No Remy. Whatever this is…it isn't going any further…find another chump to charm 'cause the Rogue isn't buyin' it."

A cold stillness crept into Remy's posture before Rogue's eyes; and the Goth had to clench her fists to keep from reaching out to him and pulling the Cajun close once more. Remy's flirtatious façade returned once more as if he was shrugging into an old coat and he offered Rogue a stiff half bow before turning around and walking out her door.  Like a deer caught in the headlights Rogue stood and watched him leave silently holding back her tears_. If not now he'd do it eventually when he got tired of the challenge; she told herself wrapping her arms around her body to block out the loneliness she felt._

"**You'll never know now,**" Bender's voice popped up once more-after all he had had a front row seat for this little drama, "**Will you?**"

Rogue scowled at her very own Jiminy Cricket and threw herself onto her bed pulling her pillow close to catch the stray tears, "Just leave me alone."

"**You already are Rogue.**" Was Bender's parting shot as he retreated into Rogue's subconscious.

***************************

Wincing as she walked into the chrome filled kitchen of the Acolyte base Asli pulled the bottle of painkillers Hank had given her out of her pocket.  Beast had been very clear that she was only to take them every six hours if she felt pain-it had only been three hours but the pain in her shoulder still lingered.  Just the thought of the X-Mansion was enough to increase the ache in Asli's body if not her recent immobility. 

She had spent most of the last three hours at her computer digging up Intel on Graydon Creed.  Asli's digging had been very well rewarded. With a quick shrug she tossed two more of the little white pills into her palm and then jerked them into her mouth swallowing them dry. "That's not very healthy." Mystique's cold voice interrupted Asli's silent gagging.

The hacker turned and offered the metamorph a contemptuous look, "Somehow I don't' see giving advice as one of your specialities."

 "It's not," Mystique pushed some of her flaming red hair away from her face to level her yellow eyes on Asli uninterrupted, "I was never the mothering type."

Seeing her chance Asli smiled coldly, "What was it Meatloaf said? 'Two outta three ain't bad'?"

The shocked look on the blue mutant's face was well worth three hours of sitting still but like a professional Mystique recovered quickly, "Parents try hard but some children just can't be helped, ask your own."

It took all of Asli's self control not to show how close to the bone Mystique's taunt had cut; instead she offered the older woman a blank face and emotionless tone, "So why are you here? Was there something you wanted?"

"Indeed there was," Mystique moved as close to Asli as either woman would allow fully aware that the hacker would not step back, "What ever little plan you've come up with to free yourselves of Magneto is doomed so give up now like a good little girl."

Asli frowned wondering just how Mystique had gotten wind of all her double dealing, "I don't know what you mean.  I'm a loyal solider."

"Don't feed me that bullshit," Mystique hissed drawing still closer to Asli, "You're no more loyal than I am.  I didn't know until I got here whether it was you or the Cajun…but you're definitely the brains behind it.  I know you won't listen to me to save your own skin but you do show an overwhelming attachment to my daughter…"

Without thinking Asli darted a quick hand out and grabbed the blue woman by the throat; she lowered her own voice to a growl, "You had better not be threatening Rogue-she's been through enough thanks to your mommy dearest routine."

"I've only ever done what I thought best." Mystique shoved Asli away but the hacker's reflexes caught hold of the metamorph once more, "In the end you'll do the same-but be warned if you go against Magneto there will be death."

Clenching her fist Asli let go of Mystique and met her eyes, "I'm not afraid to die."

"I know you aren't," the blue woman shook her head with what could best be described as tiredness and admiration, "But you won't be the one to die if you turn against him…Rogue will. Destiny has seen it. Are you willing to pay that kind of price?"

Asli's mouth dropped; Rogue had told her about the blind woman who raised her, the one who could see possible futures.  Despite her natural urge to distrust anything Mystique said Asli doubted that Rogue's mother would have returned to Magneto out of simple boredom.  "I'll let you think about it for a while.  I have to help Erik prepare for Washington."  Mystique turned and left the kitchen abruptly.

Conflicting thoughts warred in Asli's mind-could she afford to ignore the warning just in case Mystique was telling the truth for once in her life? How much longer could they all stay under Magneto's thumb before he broke them?  "_Petite_?"

Asli spun on her heels not the least surprised that she hadn't heard Remy sneak up on her; there was something off in the mutant thief's stance but Asli was damned if she could pin point what it was.  "Something wrong Rem?"

"Do you think she's lyin'?" his eyes were drawn tight with concern-he had overheard Mystique's warning, "If we do this will Rogue die?"

Asli sighed and shook her head letting her friend see that she was just as lost as he, "I don't know Remy…I really don't.  I can't loose any more friends…"

Moving on his silent feet Remy got to Asli's side before the tears could start, wrapping her in the hug of a protective older brother so that she couldn't see the resolution come to his handsome face; "Don worry none Petite, you won't as long as dere's breath in dis Cajun's body."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

As always I don't own the song 'Make You mine' it's Heather Nova's

**Heather Nova – Make You Mine **

You're the one I think about time after time  
You're the one who comes to me, visions in the night  
I want to complicate your feelings  
I want to heat you up inside  
Yeah, I wanna make you mine  
  
I'll be your sun coming up, I'll be your dog days  
I'll be your new morning, kiss you baby  
I'll be the bluebird singing, I'll keep you warm  
I'll take you deep in, take you deep in  
  
Gonna make my bed beside you  
in the bluebells of your soul  
Gonna slip into your river and linger in your shoals  
And when the stars are bright like fireflies  
And the night is black as coal  
Yeah, I'm wanna make you mine  
  
I'll be your sun coming up, I'll be your dog days   
I'll be your sweet honey, kiss you baby  
I'll be the bluebird singing, I'll keep you warm  
I'll take you deep in, take you deep in  
  
On another side of time before the sea runs dry  
On another side of time where the love runs high  
I'm gonna make you mine, make you mine, make you mine  
I'm gonna make you mine, make you mine, make you mine  
  
I'll be your sun coming up, I'll be your dog days  
I'll be your new morning, kiss you baby  
I'll be the bluebird singing, I'll keep you warm  
I'll take you deep in, take you deep in  
  
On another side of time before the sea runs dry  
On another side of time where the love runs high  
I'm gonna make you mine, make you mine, make you mine  
I'm gonna make you mine, make you mine, make you mine  
  
On another side of time before the sea runs dry  
On another side of time where the love runs high  
I'm gonna make you mine, make you mine, make you mine

*Looks around to make sure Ishahalfandhalf is stoneless* Muahahahahahahahahaha! How's that for a cliff hanger? 

Ish – See I can do Romy…sort of…in a really angsty way…I'm not that evil…I'm just the 'diet coke of evil'.  

Star-of-Chaos – Yep I plan on making ole one eye suffer big…and well there might be more Romy to come…but I can't bring myself to just let her fall into his arms…even if they are tanned and sculpted and…ummm…where'd my thought go?


	4. Outside

**Four**

One foot in front of the other Piotr tried not to think of where he was heading just the why-he had to contact Cypher.  It galled Piotr that the only person he could think of that would know where the hacker had gone to ground was her lover.  Normally, not he or any other X-Man would be found in this part of Bayville after dark they usually left the Brotherhood to their own devices but Colossus was a man on a mission. 

The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding house was as shabby now as the first time Magneto had brought his select team there to watch the younger, undisciplined mutants it housed.   The grass was brown and withered even with the early spring rain; Lance's rusty jeep was parked crookedly near but not in the garage and the shutters hung askew as the paint peeled.  Piotr wondered just how the home had avoided being condemned.  "What do you want?"  The shaggy brown head of Lance Alvers appeared from underneath his vehicle as Piotr walked towards the front steps.

Without preamble Piotr looked down at the smaller man, "Where is Asli?"

"So it's Asli again?" Lance lifted an eyebrow and propped himself into a sitting position, "Not Cypher? Not Traitorous bitch?"

In light of Kitty's revelations there were many things that Piotr wished he could take back regarding his behaviour towards Asli but he didn't need Alvers to point it out to him, "Do you know where she is?"

"If I tell you will you try to strangle me again?" the teen asked rising himself to his feet so that the men were on a bit more equal footing.

"I will control myself," Piotr ground out wondering why he hadn't just asked Professor Xavier or Wolverine to track the hacker down.

Silently the earthmover lifted his grease stained hand and pointed at 'Hood House, "She's in my room sleeping-third door on the left, second floor.  She wouldn't tell me but something upset her at Magneto's-she passed right out.  I didn't wanna wake her if I didn't have to ya know?"

Piotr nodded gravely, "You do not mind if I go speak with her?"

"It's her call not mine," Lance shrugged his eyes straying to the darkened window of his bedroom, "We have an understanding-neither of us was looking for commitment." 

"I see." Piotr bit his cheek to reign in his anger at the younger man's flippant attitude.

Lance's dark brown eyes narrowed into slits and his hands clenched at his sides, "Don't give me that shit man.  You've set up house with Kitty and I haven't said a word and believe me if either of us has a reason to be pissed it's me not you…you think it's easy watching you with the woman I love?"

The moment he said it Piotr could tell the Brotherhood mutant wanted to take the words back but it was too late Pitor knew Avalanche's dirty little secret-he still loved Kitty Pryde.  Piotr's anger towards the young man washed away in a tide of perfect understanding, "I could say the same."

Seeming embarrassed by his show of emotion Lance ducked his head, "Yeah well don't tell me tell Asli.  She's the one who needs to hear it."

***************************

Shadows chased Asli wrapping their cold fingers around her heels and pulling her from her feet.  Claws dug into her skin burning and freezing at the same time leaving Asli curled on the ground in pain clutching herself tight.  As her blood began to drain Asli could feel ice forming in her veins and travelling into her every cell-turning everything into ice.  Cold, immobile, unfeeling. 

Biting her lip from the effort Asli twisted around to face her attacker in the dim; for a brief second her father's eyes flashed before her face before they were replaced by Magneto's icy irises.  Then it all shifted once more and it was Mystique with her glowing yellow eyes bearing down on her, "You're mine!"

Heat racing Asli jumped up in bed trying to calm herself with deep breaths, "Bad dream?" 

For the second time in the last thirty seconds Asli jumped as she noticed Piotr's unmistakable girth filling Lance's doorway watching her as she lay on the bed.  She frowned at the X-Man, "Yes.  I didn't think Lance would let you in to kick me while I was down."

 "I did not come here to fight with you Asli," Pitor's voice was soft and the hacker had to strain to hear him, "I am sorry."

"Why?"

Asli furrowed her brows together attempting to figure out why the Russian's attitude had changed towards her so drastically in the last seven hours-she had worked very hard to make him hate her. Piotr moved away from the door and sat lightly on the edge of Lance's bed so that they would be eye to eye-hers were full of suspicion and doubt while his shone with compassion.  "Katya told me why you went back to Magneto."

Cursing the hopelessly romantic young X-Woman Asli shook her head and pulled her blanket tighter, "That doesn't change anything between us Piotr.  We still can't be together."

His confusion jerked at every one of Asli's heartstrings, "Why not?"

"Kitty for one," Asli bit her lip, "I don't want you hurting that girl.  Second, I still work for Magneto no matter what the motivation.  And third-I just can't…" Asli's voice broke as she trembled on the verge of tears once more, "When I was young my parents loved each other to distraction…then my mother killed herself and it destroyed my father.  Her death made him that creature I killed last week.  I can't love you like that…"

Piotr reached out a hand and brushed a stray curl away from Asli's pale face, "You would not have to love me that much.  I am patient and would only ask what you could give."

'That's the problem," Asli pulled away from his touch, "When you love some one Piotr-you sacrifice everything for them.  You became Magneto's slave to save your sister…what would you do to save me? I can't be responsible for that…I can't let you give up everything for me. I refuse to let loving me destroy you."

Tears began to shine at the corners of the large Russian's cerulean eyes but he didn't brush them away, "I can not stop loving you either Asli."

A sob ripped its way out of Asli's throat as she lunged forward to wrap her arms around Piotr-all she needed was to hold him close one last time, "I know.  If Magneto finds out what I'm up to he will kill me.  If my life is the price of the safety of the people I care about then I think it's well spent.  Don't make this harder for me."

"Should I make it easier?" Piotr's face hardened, "How can I walk away and leave you when I love you?"

Shaking her head Asli lifted her hand to Piotr's lips and hushed him, "Piotr...I have to stop Magneto to do that I will probably have to kill him.  Can you deal with that?"

"It is wrong to kill," Piotr lowered his head.

Asli frowned and moved away from him, "I'm not above killing if I have to Piotr you were there when I killed my father to stop his madness.  If it means saving lives then I will kill Magneto without blinking…nothing you can say will stop me."

"I know this."

"Good," Asli offered him a weak smile as she climbed off the bed and made her way to her bag it served a dual purpose-there was the briefing she had prepared for Professor X as well as her pain pills inside.  The ache in her shoulder made Asli wonder which the real necessity was, "Please give this to the Professor.  It'll tell him what's going on and what I want him to do.  Tell him to keep the X-Men well back so that you have the element of surprise."

Piotr slipped the computer disk she handed him into his pocket and rose, "I will do this."

Longing flared deep in his eyes and for a moment Asli didn't think Piotr cared about any of the reasons she had given him to stay apart.  Even she was having her doubts-it couldn't be any harder to love him than it was to push him away.  Asli was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Piotr was now standing right in front of her.  Wordlessly, he lifted her chin and lowered his lips to hers.

While their first kiss had been full of promise and hope-the second tasted like desperation and regret more than anything else.  Their tongues sparred as Piotr and Asli pulled themselves as close to the other as they could and remain separate beings.  Finally, it was Piotr who pulled away his eyes glazed as he looked down at Asli, "When you are finished making excuses I will be waiting."

He turned and left Asli to her own conflicting thoughts so that he could deliver her message to Professor Xavier-lives would count on it.  His large back grew smaller as he walked away and Asli shut Lance's door before the Russian could turn around and rush back to her.  With shaking hands she fumbled for the bottle of painkillers and tossed two into her palm once more swallowing them dry.  Asli wrapped her arms around her body and lay back down on the bed tired down to her very soul.  She caught herself foolishly hoping that the rest of her night would be dreamless. 

***************************

On silent feet he moved forward-tonight was his lucky night-she would be alone in her room.  Asli had left shortly after her 'talk' with Mystique and Remy knew for sure that the hacker wouldn't be back until dawn-not if Lance knew what was good for him.  Remy was glad that he had been so kind as to oil the hinges on the girl's door earlier in the week; he was pretty sure it had been an altruistic move on his part.   That didn't change just because it happened to benefit Remy Lebeau more than either Rogue or Asli. 

First checking to see if any light escaped from underneath Rogue's door Remy took a deep breath and opened up his empathetic powers just enough to tell him that the goth within was truly sleeping.  _Don need her wakin' up an skinnin' dis Cajun alive, he chucked to himself know full well that Rogue would kill him if she caught him.  It wasn't a craving for danger that brought him to her bedside at this late hour but his own worry._

His powers had told him when Mystique had spoken about Destiny's vision that it had been the truth.  Remy was just having a hard time deciding how he felt about it.  There was no way he wanted Rogue to die even if it meant they were all stuck with Magneto for eternity…but he also didn't see the Gothic belle lasting in the 'practical' world of the Acolytes much longer.  Deep down underneath her bravado, toughness and make-up Rogue was a good person-one not made for the rigors of a life spent staying alive no matter what. 

In the darkness Remy looked down on the young girl that had somehow wormed her way into his life with her stubborn, hard-headed loyalty and made a place for herself that he could not fill.  The fire in her emerald eyes was more intoxicating than any wine.  Even in her sleeping form Remy felt like he was punch drunk on her angelic appearance. With infinite care Remy used his gloved hand to brush a stray lock of white hair that had fallen across her pale cheeks.

"Mmmm…Remy," her voice was a sleepy purr but still made Remy jump a mile.

Heart pounding Remy watched from the shadows as Rogue rolled over and hugged her pillow close.  The innocent joy this seem to bring the girl made the thief wish on every star that he could make her smile that way in the waking world.  "Don worry _mon__ _ange___, Remy always be here ta protect you." _

Having profaned the perfect silence of the dark room Remy backed away from Rogue's bed then out her door-convinced of what he had to do. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Teehee…Teehee… 'Evil light'? Was that 'evil light'? 

I don't own the song 'Outside' it's Staind's…

**Staind**** - Outside**

And you,  
You bring me to my knees  
Again  
All the times  
That I could beg you please  
In vain  
All the times  
That I felt insecure  
For you  
But I leave  
My burdens at the door  
  
But I'm on the outside  
And I'm looking in  
I can see through you  
See your true colors  
'Cause inside your ugly  
Your ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you  
  
All the times  
That I felt like this won't end  
it's for you  
And I taste  
What I could never have  
It was from you  
All the times  
That I've tried  
My intentions  
Full of pride  
But I waste  
More time than anyone  
  
But I'm on the outside  
And I'm looking in  
I can see through you  
See your true colors  
'Cause inside your ugly  
Your ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you  
  
All the times  
That I've cried  
All this wasted  
It's all inside  
And I feel  
All this pain  
Stuffed it down  
It's back again  
And I lie  
Here in bed  
All alone  
I can't mend  
But I feel  
Tomorrow will be OK  
  
But I'm on the outside  
And I'm looking in  
I can see through you  
See your true colors  
'Cause inside your ugly  
Your ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you

Star-of-Chaos – Yeuh…we will not discuss Remy in leather pants…I need to concentrate on finishing this…if I get side tracked Ish will never find out who dies.  Purpetutal longing would suck…I'll try not to do that.

Ish- You realize I love playing with your emotions…Is this what you expected when I sent you the sneak peek?  Huzzah! Please stop twitching…you won't be able to send more reviews if it gets too bad…


	5. In The End

**Five**

****

Clouds sped by as Scott glanced out the window for the tenth time since the Blackbird had taken off; it was a nervous tick. Scott had been given few details when the Professor had told him to get the team suited up for battle, if there was one thing Scott Summers didn't like in life it was facing the unexpected.  Why were the X-Men suddenly rushing to the aid of the mutant hating humans who carried enough fire power to protect themselves?  

Shaking his head with a snort Scott crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't know why we're bothering to check this out-I doubt Magneto is crazy enough to try and kill **all of the Friends of Humanity."**

"Not like they wouldn't do the same to us if they could," Kitty muttered with uncharacteristic bitterness earning a confused look from Kurt.

The fuzzy blue mutant made a face for his friend's benefit, crossing his yellow eyes then returning to a more serious pose; "What's wrong Kitty? You and the tin man have a fight?"

Betraying her nervousness Kitty's eyes strayed to the hulking form of Piotr and she wondered if he would still be considered her boyfriend; she had seen him leaving and had followed him to the 'Hood House.  It was very clear that the Russian had met with Asli while he was there-it was the only reason the X-Woman could think of that would explain the tears she had seen in his eyes as he left. Kitty's common sense told her that if it had been a fruitful reunion Piotr would have taken time to talk to her about it, after he had stormed into Professor Xavier's office with news of an attack planned for this night.  

The only other thing that kept Kitty from over analyzing the soap-operatic situation she found herself in were Asli's scruples; what ever the hacker's plans were Kitty was sure they didn't include settling down with Piotr any time soon.  She wouldn't have encouraged Kitty to love the invulnerable mutant if she planned to encroach-as far as Kitty knew Asli wasn't the type to backstab over a man.  If it was a question of her own safety or the safety of 'her people' Kitty knew there were no rules but Asli was too honorable in her own way to steal someone's man.

"Kitty?" This time Kurt's voice was loaded with concern as Kitty snapped out of her thoughts.

Blushing and pushing a stray hair from her face Kitty offered her best friend a wan smile, "I'm okay Kurt…Just a lot on my mind you know?"

He nodded his shaggy blue head, "Ja, I can't believe Rogue has gotten herself into something like this…I wish she would have come back after New York."

"Me too," Kitty laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked out the window-in less than twenty minutes they would arrive in Washington DC.  It was a date with destiny that none of the X-Men could keep waiting.

***************************

"Of all the things ole Bucket head has lost o'er the years," Pyro grinned as he adjusted the settings on his flame thrower, "I bet what he misses most is his mind…You listening to me Sheila?" 

Cypher jumped out of her reverie as the Aussie's foot came perilously close to her shin; she moved out of the way allowing her eyes to black, "I'm not in the mood for your jokes today John."

"Shhhh!" the strawberry blonde grinned manically at his partner, "Not while we're in uniform girl…It's Pyro." His face fell into a solemn expression of concern, "You sure this is gonna work?"

"Have I let you down before?" 

Pyro shook his head and offered Cypher a genuine smile-it amazed him that this mere girl was willing to take Magneto head on when the male Acolytes had just accepted their lot.  _Kinda makes a man want to prove himself_, he thought watching Cypher scan the crowds around the convention centre with her high powered binoculars.  He shrugged knowing she was keeping track of him from the corner of her eye, "Not yet, but you are one crazy chick…what ever happens Pyro'll back you up."

"Oh gods," Cypher pulled her eyes away from the crowd to give him a dramatic eye roll; "Now I **know I have to get you out of here…you're starting to talk like Gambit."**

The fire wielder returned to his usual manic grin with fervor, "You think it'll impress the ladies?"

"Not as much as you paying attention would impress me." The tone was clipped but Pyro could see the smile edging Cypher's lips-it made him laugh-she was one pretty girl when she stopped frowning in concentration.

"I see them," Cypher's voice pulled Pyro out of the brief fantasy he was entertaining about the hacker, himself and a very see through, wet, white t-shirt; "Shade has Surge and Cobra in position.  It's a go.  Remember follow orders until I give the signal.  No do not fire on the X-Men-they're here to help up this time.  All I need you to do is keep Sabertooth busy while Surge powers me up."

Pyro nodded and squared his shoulders making sure his fuel pack was on comfortably-this was going to be a long day.

***************************

"Gambit?" Rogue laid a gloved hand briefly on her partner's shoulder as he scanned the air above the convention centre looking for any sign of the X-Men charging to the rescue.

At the contact all of the thief's attention turned to Rogue, making her feel uncomfortable under his gaze, "_Oui, Chère_?"

"Have you ever had to kill anyone before?" 

It was clear that her question caught him off guard; Gambit's normally arrogant face was filled with regret and sadness, "Once.  Dis was before Bucket-head _hein_, back in Naw'leans dis _homme_ challenged Gambit to a fight…I didn't mean for it to happen but…de _homme died all de same and Gambit became a wanted criminal."_

Rogue nodded understanding exactly what Gambit had felt; it hadn't been too long since she too had accidentally taken the life of some one else, "I didn't mean to kill Carol…but this…" she waved to themselves indicating the slaughter Magneto wanted them to wreak, "I can't do this."

 "I know you can't _Chère," Gambit's voice had gone soft and Rogue cursed herself for not being clear enough about how a relationship between them would never work out; "Just stay close to Gambit…mebbe dat invulnerable skin of yours will come in handy _hein_?" _

"We're going to have to kill Magneto to stop him aren't we?" Rogue's voice was quiet and deadly earnest but it wasn't really a question.

Gambit's shrug was typically Gallic as he nudged Rogue-Cypher had spotted her crew and made her signal, "You got enough blood on your hands _Chère_…let Gambit and  Cypher worry 'bout dis one." 

Crossing her arms over her chest Rogue waited anxiously-Remy's words had been far from reassuring.

***************************

Narrowing his eyes Magneto watched as Graydon Creed exited the convention centre entourage in tow, "You're son is doing well…aren't you both proud?"

The evil glares thrown at him from both Mystique and Sabertooth were well worth making the comment.  It pleased him that both parents had no particular fondness for their offspring-it made destroying the future human despot that much easier for the master of magnetism.  As if hitting a cue Creed stopped just in front of the garish building that normally held trade shows but in these hard times was also housing hate rallies.

Concentrating Magneto made the wrist bands he had given his 'soldiers' contract-the silent signal to attack the human mob.  Almost instantly, a ring of fire appeared and cut Creed and his inner circle from his well wishers-burning a few much to Magneto's satisfaction.  With a smile he lifted himself into the air; it was time for him to make an appearance. Cries of pain and anguish coming from the humans wafted upwards to him-Magneto could think of no finer victory march.  

As he began his descent Magneto was knocked aside by a familiar red beam, "X-men!" he clenched his teeth with anger-how had Charles known his plans this time?

***************************

"Shit!" Cypher swore as she watched Cyclops' ruby optic blast hit Magneto square in the chest, "Since when does one eye play the fucking cowboy?" 

Pyro shrugged helplessly as he moved his containing flame to encircle both Mystique and Sabertooth and shouted to her over the din, "I dunno but you'd better do what you were doin' while they've made us a distraction!"

Rolling her eyes and growling Cypher took off at a run towards the alley Shade and the others had holed up in to wait, taking care to dodge the refuse and weapons the Friends of Humanity were throwing her way.  Cypher had never thought to be grateful for her enhanced reflexes until she had to duck a flaming bottle being tossed at her head.  

Panting she pulled herself to a stop at the alley only to be met by Cobra wearing a trench coat and a very large smile, "Two minutes…You're out of shape.  You didn't even have any real obstacles."

"If we survive this…" Cypher offered the snakelike mutant a wry grin, "Remind me to hit you.  For now I'll settle for a glare."

"Rogue must be rubbing off on you," Surge interrupted the banter Shade standing at her back his dark glasses firmly in place, she cast a quick look at the carnage behind Cypher before turning to her old teammate, "Are you ready?"

"Hey, hey!" Cobra lifted a hand, "First things first. "He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small plastic device, "Voila, no metal parts in it…enough plastique to blow half a block.  You stick arm it here," he pointed out a small blue button, "Then stick it to his back and get the hell outta dodge in one minute."

Cypher nodded accepting the 'gift'; when taking down a mutant terrorist who could control metal it helped to have a creative bomb maker in your corner.  "Thanks, you guys gonna fight the good fight?"

"I'll stay here with Surge while she recovers," Shade's voice was flatter than normal-if Cypher hadn't known better she would have thought he was concerned.

"And I can't wait to show off my mad skills," Cobra flashed a fanged grin and shed his coat to reveal his black body armor, "Somebody has to show that French fried hick up and I aim to do it."

Cypher couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm, she hoped it would be contagious; "Time's wasting Surge…do it."

***************************

Flying above the crowd Rogue kept an eye out for both the debris launched by the mob and the odd low charged card tossed out by Gambit to disperse the rowdier element.  Chaos had ensued since the moment Cyclops had hit Magneto with a blast, with a few of the X-Men attacking the Acolytes and even more of the Friends of Humanity attacking both teams.  A tingle at the back of her neck told Rogue to duck and she obeyed without question as a large steel beam whizzed by her propelled by Magneto's will.  As she turned the Goth could see where it was aimed-Kurt's unprotected back.

"Shit!" Rogue stretched out her body and dove towards her brother putting herself in between the blue teleporter and serious injury; the impact didn't even make her flinch.

Before she could recover Kurt spun to face her there was pain in his yellow eyes, "Rogue? I will not fight you."

Pushing him down to avoid another Molotov cocktail Rogue laughed lightly, "Don't worry your fuzzy blue arse! We're turning against Magneto."

"You are?"  Millions of questions were reflected in his sincere eyes.

A shadow passed above them-Magneto-he was escaping.  "Not now." Rogue hugged him quickly and launched herself into the sky to chase the master of magnetism.

***************************

Charging another card Gambit aimed it lazily at a nearby humanist with a furry pot belly, _Mebbe he won wear tank tops no more? He mused as he pulled himself out of the reach of the fist aiming for his pretty face, "Hey! Watch de goods __mon__ ami! Gambit works hard to be dis pretty." _

"It shows…" Gambit turned to see Cobra's wide fanged grin as he tail swiped two more militants who were attempting to rush the mutants, "Cypher told me you spend more time in the bathroom than her and Rogue combined."

A good natured laugh erupted from Gambit's throat in the midst of bedlam Cobra was still making jokes, "Speaking of…you seen _ma Chère_ anywhere Fangy?"

No sooner had he spoken the words Rogue flew overhead chasing after Magneto while the man busily tossed hunks of metal and steel at the impervious teenaged girl.  "_Merde!" Remy swore under his breath and pulled out his new metal-free bow staff-it had been Magneto's gift.  _

"You gonna go rushing to save the damsel in distress?" Cobra lifted an eyebrow.

Gambit's look was intense enough to burn a hole through rock, "If it'd keep Rogue safe and happy I'd die for her."

Turing his back Gambit prepared to leave-he couldn't let Rogue die, not while there was a chance.  All his life Remy Labeau had run when things got hard, kept a piece of himself from everyone around him-even his adopted family-but not any more.  Every cell of his body was there to do Rogue's will and if she was best served by his untimely death than Remy was more than ready to comply.

"Cypher thought you'd say that." Cobra replied from behind the mutant thief-Remy didn't even see the young man's hands as they moved forward a thin needle uncapped and ready.

The world dark grew dark around the edges and all of Remy's limbs felt like they were made of lead.  He didn't even notice when his body hit the ground.

***************************

Craning his head Piotr watched Rogue take off into the sky after Magneto, "Is she like completely crazy?" Kitty appeared at his arm phasing through the pieces of flaming trash being thrown at them. 

"Rogue's new powers make her as invincible as I am." Piotr pointed to his organic metal arm, "She will be okay."

Kitty nodded accepting his words, Piotr knew more about being invulnerable than she did. "Shadow…" Kitty's COM link fizzed to life then a puff of smoke erupted from it as it died a quick death.

"What the?" the valley girl began but Piotr's hand on her shoulder halted the words.

Just as she had that night in the research lab and again in the basement of her childhood home Cypher was floating in the air her eyes blazing black fire and skin glowing.  Her short curls swirled around her head like a dark halo-never had Kitty seen such a perfect embodiment of an avenging angel.  "What's she gonna do?"

"I don't know." Pitor's reply was drowned out by the sound of metal sheets being peeled off a nearby building.

As the two X-Men watched from below the sheets flew towards Rogue enveloping the Gothic mutant and pulling her out of the sky with a thud, "Rogue!" Kitty let out a yelp and rushed to her former roommate's side with Piotr hot on her heels.

"Anyone get the name of that bus?" Kitty let out a sigh of relief when Rogue groaned as Piotr twisted the constricting alloy away from her body.

No sooner did Piotr free the Goth than Kitty was wrapping her arms around her friend and pulling her into a bear hug, "Don't ever scare me…"

"Look!" Kurt teleported to them and pointed to the sky.

All three heads swiveled upwards where Rogue had been battling Magneto-now it seemed that in his haste to finish Graydon Creed he was unaware of Cypher floating behind him.  They watched enthralled as the hacker attached something to his back being careful to begin moving away from the Master of Magnetism as soon as it was done.   "What the hell is she doin'?" Rogue asked rubbing her head gingerly.

"I don't know." Kurt moved to his sister's free side.

Even from the ground you could see the strain on Cypher's face as she pushed herself to get far away from Magneto.  "A bomb!" Kitty gasped catching sight of the small package stuck to Magneto's cape.

Pitor and Kurt readied themselves to protect the girls from the blast when a streak of ruby fire cut across the sky hitting Cypher and sending her hurtling back towards the elder terrorist.  Time slowed down and stretched thin like a knife point as Cypher was pushed back by Cyclops' signature energy blast, even as Kitty and Rogue shouted as him to stop.  

**BOOM!**

The explosion came in an ear splitting cacophony, but no one on the ground could believe their eyes.  Once the smoke cleared Rogue, Kitty, and Piotr searched the sky but there was no sign of either Magneto or Cypher.  Tears welled in Kitty's eyes but for Rogue and Piotr tears would never be enough.   

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I DID IT! AT LAST I DID IT! THE BIG CLIMAX!

I don't own the song "In the End" it's Linkin Park's

**Linkin**** Park – In the End**

It starts with one...  
One thing,   
I don't know why,  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try,  
Keep that in mind,  
I designed this rhyme,  
To explain in due time,  
All I know,  
Time is a valuable thing,  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings,  
Watch it count down 'till the end of the day,  
The clock ticks life away,  
It's so unreal,  
You didn't look out below,  
Watch the time go right out the window,  
Trying to hold on,  
Didn't even know, I wasted it all,  
Just to watch you go,  
I kept everything inside,  
And even know I tried,  
It all fell apart,  
What it meant to be,  
Will eventually be,  
A memory of a time, when ,  
  
I tried so hard and got so far,  
But in the end,   
It doesn't even matter,  
I had to fall,   
To lose it all,  
But in the end,   
It doesn't even matter,  
  
One thing, i don't know why,  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try,  
Keep that in mind,  
I designed this rhyme,  
To remind myself  
How I tried so hard...  
In spite the way you were mocking me,  
Acting like i was part of your property,  
Remembering all the times you fought with me,  
I'm surprised it got so far,  
Things aren't the way they were before,  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore,  
Not that you knew me back then,  
But it all comes back to me,  
In the end...  
You kept everything inside,  
And even know i tried it all fell apart,  
What it meant to me, will,  
Eventually, be a memory of a time when,  
  
I tried so hard and got so far,  
But in the end,   
It doesn't even matter,  
I had to fall,   
To lose it all,  
But in the end,   
It doesn't even matter,  
  
I've put my trust in you,  
Pushed as far as I can go,  
For all this,  
There's only one thing you should know,  
  
I've put my trust in you,  
Pushed as far as i can go,  
For all this,  
There's only one thing you should know...  
  
I tried so hard and got so far,  
But in the end,   
It doesn't even matter,  
I had to fall,   
To lose it all,  
But in the end,   
It doesn't even matter  
  
**Star-of-Chaos** – Remy in leather pants…very distracting…although…I would write faster if I had Johnny Depp tied to my bed. *Hint. Hint*  I'm glad you enjoyed that scene…I thought it was kind of cute myself.

**Ish** – Huzzah! You're writing me novels now! Yay! You know your HUGE reviews make up for the fact that I have maybe 5 loyal readers…Come on…did you see that coming?  Did I tease you enough?


	6. Tears In Heaven

**Six**

_How do you have a funeral for someone when you can't find their body?_ Rogue asked herself as she stared coldly at the empty coffin that was supposed to house the mortal remains of Asli 'Cypher' Fraser Carter.  Sitting in the makeshift chapel that the Professor had erected for the proceedings just made it even more surreal. Twenty hard years of life-six of those as a government experiment-and all there was to show for the complexity of Asli's being was a hollow box.  The idea moved Rogue to a place beyond tears, the injustice of it had created a permanent bile taste in the back of the Gothic belle's throat.  

"Rogue?" The concern in Kurt's eyes made Rogue want to choke-three days of everyone around her walking on eggshells was not contusive to grieving for her fallen friend.

"Yeah?" her throat felt coated in sandpaper.

Kurt ducked his image-induced head, "The Professor wants to start in ten minutes."

Despite the love that radiated from her brother's every pore Rogue felt the urge to hit him-to hit everyone until the pain subsided or at least dimmed.  Shooting out of her chair Rogue brushed past Kurt and rushed to the side door and the alluring promise of fresh air.  Bursting out of the doors Rogue wasn't disappointed-the air was cool and crisp-the tang of the ocean nearby eased the tears that had threatened to overwhelm Rogue inside.  

She didn't even notice the young man staring into space until it was too late to turn back-to pretend that she hadn't seen him.  Sometimes a lifetime can fit into a single moment, and in the case of Scott Summers it seemed that he had packed ten years into the last three days.  His normally immaculate hair was askew, he was unshaven, his clothes filthy and his ruby quartz lenses hung crookedly on his face.  Hoping against hope, Rogue turned to leave once more-Scott was the last person she wanted to talk to today.

Always capricious Fate had a very different idea and only let the Goth get two steps before the X-Man leader's voice rung out weakly from behind her, "Rogue…"

"What do you want?" Rogue didn't bother trying to hide the coldness in her voice.

If she hadn't been so tired Rogue might have regretted her harshness as Scott snapped back as if her words had slapped him, "I didn't know…Oh god…I'm so sorry…I didn't know what she was doing…All I could think of was how you were hurt in that lab…how you had to absorb the telepath in New York…I thought they were going to attack…But she wasn't bad….she was double crossing Magneto all along and I had no clue…and I…I…" 

The soft words broke off as the usually collected young man began to sob; part of Rogue wanted to pat his shoulder and comfort him but the other still hadn't forgiven the fateful error that had led to the funeral today.  Clenching and unclenching her fists Rogue wondered what to do, her life so far had not prepared her for a situation like this.  It was hard enough keeping herself from breaking down-there was nothing left to prop Scott up with.

"Scott?" 

Rogue sighed with relief as Jean poked her head out the door, "He's out here Jean."

The redhead moved towards her sobbing boyfriend with a grimace on her face; in the state he was in Scott had to be projecting quite loudly.  Softly, the telepath put a hand on his arm and offered a weak smile; "Come on why don't you come in with me Scott."

Silent as the grave Rogue watched Jean lead Scott away before she took up his place staring at the grounds surrounding the Xavier Institute.  It seemed so peaceful that Rogue wished she could sink into the ground and disappear.  "You hiding out here _chère Rogue?" Rogue didn't bother turning around-she'd know Remy's voice anywhere._

Without invitation he sat next to her and reached into one of his many trench coat pockets removing his silver cigarette case and putting one to his lips.  Lighting fast Rogue plucked it away and broke it, throwing the parts on the ground; "Stupid Swamp Rat…don't you know those…those…" 

The tears that she had been keeping back by sheer will power burst forth shaking Rogue from head to toe.  So deep was the crying jag that Rogue didn't feel Remy's arms wrap around her body.  All Rogue was aware of was that a persistent warmth was trying to drive the coldness that was threatening to seep into her very bones.  Hundreds of tiny memories of Asli flashed through her mind-some were Rogue's, others belonging to Remy, St. John, Bender even Asli herself.  

"**I'm not dead Rogue**," Asli's voice spoke form deep in Rogue's mind, "**I'm still in here as long as you're alive.  Death is when you are completely forgotten."**

The simple statement made by the psyche of Asli calmed Rogue more than anything else could have.  Her tears and shaking stopped but she decided against moving-it felt so warm and safe to be held in Remy's arms.  "You bettah chère?" Remy's breath ruffled her hair.

"I will be."

***************************

"Piotr?" Kitty knocked on Colossus's' bedroom door softly.

No answer was forth coming and setting her face Kitty decided to take matters into her own hands.  It took very little effort to phase herself through Piotr's door; he had locked himself inside three days ago and had yet to emerge and Kitty knew that he would regret missing Asli's memorial.  Maybe not today or tomorrow but one day when he looked back on his first love it would hit him.  Kitty knew she'd feel the same if Lance suddenly died. 

Shaking herself out of her daydream Kitty moved to the pile of blankets on the bed that was just too big not to house Piotr as well.  Taking a deep breath Kitty phased her hand through the handmade quilt, grabbed a hold and pulled Piotr's dark head out of his nest. "Get up Piotr.  You'll miss Asli's funeral if you don't."

His eyes were red rimmed and glazed, his hair a mess but it was the look of utter loss on Piotr's face that hit Kitty in the solarplexes with a sharp jab. It broke the young woman's heart to see him like this-so vulnerable and grief stricken-some things impervious skin couldn't protect you from.  The broken man on the bed had more in common with Rogue than just their loss.

Kitty was about to issue another directive when Piotr's door flew open to allow Illyana to hurtle to her older brother's side.  "Piotr…" she stopped just short of the bed and gazed at him with her wide blue eyes, "I know you're sad because of Asli, Piotr but you have to come downstairs…"

"Why?" Piotr's voice was hoarse and scratchy from disuse, "It will not bring her back…She forgave me…but I spent so much time hating her…"

Kitty hid her small smile as Illyana put her hands on her hips and gave her brother a patented Rogue eye roll-three days and the eight year old was emulating the returned Goth.  "Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin! You are going to Asli's funeral or I'll phone Mama and tell her that you disrespected the woman who saved us."

The change in Piotr at the mention of his mother's wrath was instant-most of his self pity ebbed away as he sat up on his own.  Kitty freed him of his quilt and pulled Illyana out of the room to allow him time to get ready.

***************************

One of Piotr's many sketches of Asli hung above the coffin wreathed in flowers-Rogue had insisted on tulips and lily of the valley-the mourners were hushed and reverent as befitted the situation.  Except for one, Remy had to laugh as the tell-tale sound of St. John's lighter flicking interrupted the oppressive air of sorrow.  The corners of his ruby eyes crinkled as Remy barely held in his laughter.  He knew Asli would have appreciated this bit or normality in the sea of pomp the Professor had decreed befitted the girl who gave her life to end Magneto's tyranny.

Without turning Remy knew exactly who was in the large and dimly lit room; Rogue was beside him her hand clasped in his, on his other side sat Shade, Surge and Cobra-with Wolverine presiding over the last remaining Program survivors.  The tall, handsome blonde man that reeked of money was Warren Worthington, the 'New Mutants' as Rogue had called them were scrubbed and sitting quietly under the watchful eyes of Ororo Monroe and Hank McCoy. The only X-Men understandably not in sight were Scott and Jean.

In the back St. John sat with the Brotherhood-although Pietro and Wanda mourned their father's death Remy could feel their relief to be free of his machinations at long last.  Mystique sat in the corner ignoring everyone. Most surprising to Remy was Lance Alvers clad in a simple dark suit a single white rose in hand; the earth shaker had decided that the Brotherhood would be no one's lackeys ever again.  Remy knew it was the younger man's way of honouring Asli's sacrifice for all of them.

A few of the younger mutants turned to watch as Kitty and Illyana led a freshly washed and shaved Piotr into the room, he wordlessly took the seat left on Rogue's other side.  A flash of jealousy hit Remy as Rogue's free hand darted out to take hold of Piotr's but it passed-he knew that both of them needed as much comfort as they could get.  

Remy closed his eyes as he thought, he had been angry at Asli for shutting him out of the fight at the last minute but it hadn't lasted.  Whatever she was Asli had been a leader who was unwilling to make others do something she wouldn't do herself.  The only thing that puzzled Remy was how long Asli must have planned on putting herself in harms way-was it before or after Destiny's vision?  _Remy's gonna miss you mon amie, he closed his eyes and sent the silent words to Asli-wherever she was._

All attention focused on Professor Xavier as he wheeled himself to the fore of the room just to the left of the casket, silence rained down upon them all.  "We come here today to honour the memory of our fallen comrade Asli Fraser.  I will admit that when I first met her I was inclined to distrust Miss. Fraser-she came here as an enemy-but revealed a sense of justice and honour that I admired greatly.  While her methods were not my own, Asli was a champion of peace between human and mutant kind-her death is not only the loss of those who knew and cared for her but of all."

As the Professor's speech ended Remy felt a tug as Rogue turned to watch Lance make his way to the podium.  Remy didn't hide his surprise-no one had mentioned any eulogy following the Professor's, others seemed surprised at this change as well but the Professor kindly let the young man take the stage.  

Lance's eyes were clear and dry ad he faced the crowd. "Above all Asli Fraser was a survivor.  She took everything that life threw at her and kept going.  It was something I admired about her. She wasn't perfect by any means, but she tried to at least do right when she could.  I was lucky to have known her and even luckier still that she chose to share her time with me." The earth mover turned his head to Asli's portrait, "**_But, when the days of golden dreams had perished, And even Despair was powerless to destroy, Then did I learn how existence could be cherished, Strengthened, and fed without the aid of joy. Then did I check the tears of useless passion-- Weaned my young soul from yearning after thine; Sternly denied its burning wish to hasten Down to that tomb already more than mine.  And, even yet, I dare not let it languish, Dare not indulge in memory's rapturous pain; Once drinking deep of that divinest anguish, How could I seek the empty world again? _Emily Bronte said it best, Asli.  I will miss you."**

Tears welled in Remy's eyes-never before had he thought of Lance as the type to spout poetry-but the boy was right the poem said it all.  Looking around Remy was pleased that he wasn't the only one surreptitiously wiping away tears-there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**TBC?????**

First off I don't own the poem 'Remembrance'…that's Emily Bronte's nor do I own the song 'Tears in Heaven' I'm a hack next to Eric Clapton.

**Eric Clapton – Tears in Heaven **

Would you know my name  
if I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same  
if I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven...  
  
Would you hold my hand  
if I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand  
if I saw you in heaven?  
I'll find my way through night and day  
'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven...  
  
Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees  
Time can break your heart, have you begging please...begging please  
  
Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure  
And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven...  
  
Would you know my name  
if I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same  
if I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven...

AN:  So I finished this chapter of the arc really fast…teehee…damn muse riding me like a rented mule.  I hope this worked for everyone…yes I am moving on with new chapters in the arc never fear.  I just REALLY wanted to get this one under my belt.  Did anyone really see it coming?

Thanks to everyone for reading. 

**Pixie-Flyer** – How about I make Scott a miserable shell of his former self…then you can kill him?  Does that work?

**Ish**** – **Yeah, I know you didn't review yet but I hope you appreciate the Romy I put in here for you…and the Piotr angsting artistically…tears! *lol* Aren't you glad I let Rogue and Remy live?


End file.
